Which My Husband?
by Yaya PinkyBlossom
Summary: Dua lelaki yang tak luput dari perjalanan hidupnya sekarang. Sakura jadi terbayang, dan bingung sendiri. Tapi hatinya menjawab. Should believe him. My first fic. I need criticism, suggestions, and your review! RnR please!


**Which ****my husband****?**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

:

But, Cerita ini punya saya.

:

Rated T

SasuSakuSaso

Genre: Friendship & Romance-little-

_Warning_**:** Typo(s) , gaje, OOC, alur amburadul, deskripsi kurang, dan kekurangan lain-lainnya.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, yang mana suamiku?"

.

.

"Oh tidak!"

Seruan frustasi seseorang menggema di ruangan itu . Seperti terdengar gusar.

Seorang wanita terduduk di sofa sambil dari tadi mengutak-atik handphone genggamnya dengan sedikit panik. Kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu higheels ia hentakkan ke lantai dengan kasar. Rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu terlihat berantakan karena dia remas dengan gemas. Bahkan gaun merah marun yang dikenakan olehnya sudah tampak kusut dan tentu saja membuat penampilannya terlihat mencurigakan untuk orang-orang yang berpikir negatif. Toh, tak akan ada yang melihat, karena ia sedang berada di dalam rumahnya. Seorang diri.

Ini bukan masalah penampilan. Melainkan, ia tidak sempat berbicara hingga tuntas dengan seseorang di telepon tadi, karena hp-nya _lowbatt_. Ia tidak akan sejengkel sekarang kalau tujuan sebenarnya tercapai. Sungguh, saat ini ia hanya ingin satu hal saja.

Antarkan ia ke pesta pertunangan sahabatnya, sekarang!

Wanita itu bukannya tidak tau cara men-_charge _ hp. Tapi, ia terlalu malas atau kesal pada entah apa sehingga telepon genggam miliknya dikunci dalam lemari besar tempat aksesoris guci, dan segala macam yang antik berada. Lalu beranjak ke meja kecil samping meja televisi, yang di situ terdapat telepon rumah. Sambil menunggu seseorang menjawab panggilannya, wanita itu berkali-kali menghela napas bosan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, suara berat khas lelaki menyambut gendang telinganya ramah. Wajahnya yang tadi kesal kini berubah dengan raut sumringah. Perbincangan berlangsung singkat, dan beberapa kali wanita itu terkekeh tidak tau karena apa. Sampai ia hendak menutup telepon, wajahnya masih tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu kutunggu di rumah. Sampai bertemu 25 menit lagi. Jaa..."

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

"Untung saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita cantik tersebut segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, guna membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan. Bukan, kamar miliknya sendiri. Lebih tepat dikatakan, kamar milik dia dan suaminya.

.

.

.

***oOo***

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu sudah bersedia memenuhi ajakanku." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut pada seseorang di sampingnya yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

Wanita penyuka warna _blossom_ tersebut, kini sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil milik seorang lelaki bertampang cute yang dihubunginya tadi. Padahal hanya melalui pembicaraan singkat via telepon, lelaki ini sudah bersedia memenuhi permintaan tolong darinya. Semua hal tentang lelaki ini selalu saja sesuatu yang baik. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tertarik dengan mantan senior di kampusnya itu? Ia sungguh mengagumi lelaki ini dari segi sifat maupun fisiknya. Hanya mengaguminya.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura." Jawab lelaki tersebut seraya melempar senyum ramah pada wanita di sebelahnya.

Sakura - nama wanita itu- membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga. Dia tidak tau harus berkomentar apalagi, begitu melihat senyuman di wajah tampan dan baby face lelaki itu, sepertinya sakura mau meleleh. Oke, ini bukan pertama kali dia melihat senyum menawan dari orang tampan. Namun, tetap saja Sakura akan terkesima jika disuguhi sesuatu yang membuatnya terpesona. Cukup!

"Ne Sasori, aku jadi tidak enak sudah merepotkanmu lagi." Kata Sakura selepas terpesonanya. Lagi, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengucapkan _'It's okay' _ yang terdengar tulus dari suara beratnya.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua pun terlarut dalam bincang-bincang ringan sepanjang perjalanan.

…

Pukul 09.10 pm, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Terlambat 10 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Di sebuah hotel bintang lima, satu km di sebelah utara dari pusat kota yang selalu padat manusia. Sepertinya hotel ini dipilih karena suasananya yang terasa lebih tenang disbanding hiruk pikuk titik konoha. Walau tidak lepas dari lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan raya depan hotel, setidaknya ini lebih terkendali keramaiannya. Sebelah kiri gedung hotel ada onsen yang terlihat mewah dari gedungnya. Onsen modern, tidak terlalu tradisional seperti pada umumnya. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan hotel, ada sebuah gedung yang cukup menarik perhatian kaum hawa untuk menyeret langkahnya ke dalam sana. Itu dia, salon. Diapit bangunan-bangunan mewah di kiri-kanannya, membuat hotel berbintang itu semakin berkelas. Gerbang utama hotel ini pun sudah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum oleh ukiran-ukiran rumit yang pasti didesain oleh arsitek kelas atas. Sepertinya semua kemewahan yang ditawarkan hotel ini masih berlanjut. Jika gerbang utama sudah membuat orang-orang terkesima, bagaimana keadaan di dalamnya?

Wanita berusia 21 tahun tersebut -Sakura- keluar dari mobil mewah _Bentley _ berwarna hitam milik lelaki Akasuna yang berbaik hati sudah mengantarkan -menemani- ia ke pesta di hotel ini. Banyak sekali mobil mewah lainnya yang terparkir rapi memenuhi area parker hotel bernama _'Zeitaku' _ ini. Sakura memperhatikan seluruh bagian gedung hotel dari luar. Tinggi sekali, dan tampak mewah di sana-sini, sesuai namanya. Ia dan Sasori berjalan berdampingan menuju ke dalam hotel. Agak rumit untuk menjelaskan lebih detail suasana di dalam bangunan hotel. Yang pasti tak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesini selain orang-orang berkantong tebal. Sakura tidak akan bersikap norak karena kemewahan ini. Bukan menyombongkan diri, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan kemewahan dan kemegahan. Jangan tanya apa pekerjaan wanita merah muda itu, yang jelas keluarganya bukan orang kekurangan. Lagi, ia hidup dengan harta melimpah pria yang sudah jadi suaminya. Dia hanya mahasiswi kedokteran semester akhir, dan sebagai seorang istri saja sekarang.

Ah! Kembali ke Sakura dan Sasori.

Mereka tidak perlu memakai lift, eskalator, atau apapun yang akan mengantarkan mereka meninggalkan lantai dasar. Hanya perlu menyusuri hotel untuk menuju bagian belakangnya, karena di belakang sanalah pesta berlangsung.

Tidak ada lampu hias dan plafon mewah dengan ukiran tangan dewa. Tidak ada juga _AC_ yang terpasang ditiap-tiap sudut ruangan. Hanya ada altar cantik dengan berbagai hiasan ditengah taman yang luas, dan indah. Beberapa meja bundar dan enam kursi yang mengelilingi setiap meja. Lampu taman yang bercahaya redup menimbulkan kesan romantis dan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni bertengger saling berderet mengelilingi tembok tinggi yang memagari taman nan cantik itu dengan kokoh. Semua terlihat cantik dan sangat mengagumkan. Pertunangan dengan konsep _garden party_.

…

Rupanya para udangan sudah banyak hadir saat Sakura dan Sasori baru bergabung ke pesta itu. Sepertinya tidak terlalu terlambat, karena pasangan yang bertunangan belum saling memakaikan cincin. Terlihat ketika seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu sahabatnya –Sakura tau betul- yang tengah bertunangan itu, membawa kotak kubus berisi dua cincin kehadapan pasangan raja ratu pada malam ini.

Duo SasoSaku itu segera menuju tempa t duduk mereka di depan -dekat dengan altar- sesuai nomor yang tertera pada undanganya. Di meja itu sudah dihuni tiga orang yang sudah sangat Sakura kenal. Para sahabatnya. Ada Shikamaru, seorang pria berkuncir dengan raut wajah malasnya, bersama sang istri bernama Temari, wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. Seorang lagi, yaitu Matsuri yang sering dikatakan orang-orang, mirip dengan Sakura, hanya saja warna rambutnya cokelat dan iris matanya obsidian.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Ino suka pria yang pucat." Kata Temari tanpa dosa.

Sakura terkekeh. Komentar Temari membuatnya ingin meledek balik wanita itu. Tapi, diurungkannya.

Aku juga tidak menyangka Temari-nee suka pria pemalas macam shikamaru. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ah, cinta tidak memandang siapa pun bukan?" Sahut Matsuri dengan beribawa.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan hengkang dari pembicaraan dua wanita berbeda karakter tersebut. Lebih baik ikut campur dalam perbincangan Sasori dan Shikamaru –yang tumben banyak bicara- saja. Lebih aman. Walau sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti tentang obrolan bisnis kedua pria tersebut , ia sesekali memberikan komentar.

"Kukira kau hanya tidur di balik meja kerjamu, Shikamaru." Sakura sedikit bergurau untuk membuat obrolan tidak terlalu serius.

"Ck! Kalau boleh, aku akan tidur saat _meeting _ berlangsung."

"Dan kau akan ditendang atasanmu karena itu." Kata Sasori tersenyum geli.

Sepertinya Sakura cukup bias untuk memancing dua lelaki itu dalam obrolan lelucon.

Acara inti rampung sudah. Kini para undangan dipersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Ada yang memilih untuk mengobrol ditemani segelas _wine_. Sakura salah satunya. Ia tidak berniat makan di pesta ini. Jadi, dia hanya mengobrol dengan Sasori saja -karena Shikamaru sudah diseret Temari untuk mengambil makanan di meja panjang di pinggir taman. Matsuri? Ia juga melakukan hal sama dengan Temari dan sebagian besar tamu. Menikmati hidangan makanan.

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_."

Suara ini,

dia...

"Naruto!" Seru Sakura terkejut.

Astaga!

"Huh, sayang kita tidak semeja Sakura-chan. Hi, kau err-"

"Perkenalkan, aku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori." Kata Sasori mengajukan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Ah, aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Sasori."

Dua lelaki yang terlihat kontras satu sama lainnya tersebut, memulai perkenalan mereka. Sakura hanya berkomentar sesekali, menjelaskan bahwa Sasori adalah Sahabat sekaligus mantan seniornya di kampus dulu. _Well_, sebelum Naruto beranggapan yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh begitu. Jadi, Sasori seorang dokter?" Tanya Naruto sambi l memasang ekspresi takjubnya, yang menurut Sakura berlebihan.

"Bukan. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan." Jawab Sasori tenang. Seperti biasanya ia bersikap.

Sasori memang keren! Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh? Sakura-" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menengok ke sana ke mari, tampak sedang mencari sesuatu. Atau seseorang mungkin?

Sakura menahan napas. Perasaannya tidak enak dengan apa yang hendak Naruto katakana selanjutnya.

Jangan...

tanya!

"mana Te-"

"Uwaaa, Sakura-chan!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura lega bukan main atas kedatangan orang tersebut. Dia sangat bersyukur terbebas dari ucapan yang akan Naruto lontarkan. Ia yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ino!" Seru Sakura senang. Entah, apalagi yang membuatnya sebersyukur sekarang.

"Ouh jidat, aku mencarimu dari tadi, ternyata kau di sini. Kukira bukan kau." Ucap Ino kelewat antusias sambil melakukan peluk, dan cium pipi kiri-kanan. Wanita _blonde _ ini tidak bias menjaga sikapnya yang hiperaktif macam Naruto. Sekalipun ini acara pertunangannya.

"Ada berapa wanita di sini yang mencat rambut mereka dengan warna _pink_, eh?" Sakura menatap bosan sahabat dekatnya.

"Hi Sasori-_senpai_," Sapa Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. "hi Naruto."

"Kau kenal Sasori, Ino?"

"Tentu saja Naruto. Sasori mantan seniorku di kampus."

Sakura cuma diam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak berminat untuk mengobrol sekarang. Takut Naruto atau Ino menanyakan sesuatu. Seseorang. Jadi, dia berinisiatif untuk enyah dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun, Ino tidak membiarkannya sendiri. Perempuan itu mengekori Sakura sambil berceloteh tentang calon suaminya yang bernama Sai, tidak peduli Sakura menyahut atau tidak.

"Kau tau? Dia romantis." Ucap Ino berbunga-bunga.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan meja yang tersedia berbagai macam makanan pencuci mulut. Mengambil satu potong kue _sweetcheese _ yang di atasnya terdapat buah _cherry_ merah. Sementara Ino terus mengikutinya, hingga mereka medudukan diri di sebuah meja bundar yang masih kosong. Mungkin penghuninya sedang mengambil makanan atau berdansa.

Sakura baru memperhatikan kalau gadis blonde di sampingnya tersebut tampak sangat cantik malam ini. Riasan yang natural dan rambut pirangnya di kuncir seperti biasa dengan sedikit dikeriting di ujungnya. Ia memakai mahkota kecil berwarna putih di atas kepalanya, senada dengan warna gaun cantiknya tersebut. Bagaikan seorang putri raja.

"Mana suamimu Sakura?"

Uhuk!

Pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Sakura tersedak kue yang hendak ditelannya. Dia segera merampas minuman yang bertengger di tangan Ino. Meneguknya hingga tandas tak bersisa.

Sakura meralat pikirannya. Ino masih tetap gadis dengan keingintahuan yang mengerikan. Bukan tipe putri raja.

"Astaga Sakura! Kalau makan pelan-pelan tau."

Wanita yang identik dengan bunga musim semi jepang itu mendelik pada Ino. Perkataan si blonde itu membuatnya ingin menonjok tampang inosennya. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Jadi, mana Sasuke, nyonya Uchiha?"

_Shit!_

"Aku sudah meneleponnya tadi, Sasuke bilang dia masih sibuk." Jawab Sakura malas.

Wanita yang berganti marga menjadi Uchiha ini, sungguh menyesali perkataannya tadi. Dia tidak jadi bersyukur atas kedatangan Ino. Perempuan itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari Naruto. Harusnya Sakura tau itu. Lihat! Si blonde itu malah menatap curiga padanya. Senyumnya, senyum menggoda yang paling Sakura tidak suka. Ini situasi yang mengerikan baginya. Ino, sahabatnya itu memang sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sakura. Termasuk yang satu ini.

"Huh, aku sudah menduga kalau dia tidak datang. Rupanya setelah mertuamu pensiun dan memberikan perusahaan pada suamimu itu, dia jadi jarang bersamamu."

Dengar? Ino sekarang membuat _mood_ Sakura hancur berantakan. Ia berkata dengan santainya masalah yang paling _sensitive_ di telinga sahabatnya tersebut. Sementara Sakura sudah cemberut mendengar fakta yang diucapkan Ino. Perempuan itu berani menyalakan api saat Sakura membopong minyak tanah.

Kurang ajar! Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"kau ke sini bersama Sasori-senpai kan?"

Hadiah apa yang harus ku berikan atas tebakanmu yang kena sasaran itu, Ino? Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau sudah tau. Jadi, diamlah!"

Perkataan Sakura membuat Ino meringis dan mati-matian menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. Gadis blonde ini semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa Sakura bisa tahan dengan pria yang terobsesi dengan pekerjaan bisnis tersebut?

"Jangan menatapku begitu!" Protes Sakura gusar.

"Huh, iya, iya. Kau tau Sakura? Aku ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang sudah lama ku pendam, dan sekarang akan kuceritakan padamu. Ano, ketika..."

Malam itu Ino dan kekasihnya, Sai, berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Dua sejoli itu bermaksud mengajak Sakura yang katanya tidak bias ikut festival kembang api musim semi karena sesuatu. Jadilah, mereka berencana memaksa Sakura untuk _join_. Mungkin saja dia berubah pikiran.

"A-aku kan sudah bilang tidak bisa ikut." Tolak Sakura sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Benarkah? Biasanya, kau yang paling semangat kalau ada festival." Ino mencoba meyakinkan Wanita yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

"E-eto, Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa ikut, Saku?"

Setelah Ino menanyakan alasan Sakura sambil memasang _kitty eyes_-nya itu, akhirnya wanita pink tersebut menjelaskan perkaranya dengan suara lemas.

Dia ingin sekali pergi ke festival. Namun, suaminya - Uchiha Sasuke- tidak bisa ikut karena lelah sepulang kerja. Dia tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan suaminya sendirian di rumah. Lagipula, siapa yang akan mengantar ia ke festival kembang api sementara mobilnya masuk bengkel. Kalaupun meminjam mobil suami, dia tidak mau mencelakai mobil mewah itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi suamimu mengijinkan kau pergi kan, Sakura?" Tanya Sai disertai senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Tidak tau juga. Tunggu dulu ya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berlalu dari ruang tamu.

Ino dan Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Mereka berdua menunggu dengan sabar kepastian Sakura. Tetapi, wanita pink itu belum juga muncul. Di dorong rasa penasaran, Ino berjalan mengendap-endap mencoba mengintip ruang tengah yang hanya terdengar suara televisi. Padahal Sai sudah berusaha memaksa perempuan itu duduk manis saja. Dasar Ino tidak sabar, jadilah ia tetap melancarkan aksi intip-intip tersembunyi. Ia berdecak kagum saat matanya menyusuri tiap sudut ruang tengah rumah itu dari pintu penghubung ruang tamu. Sampai pandangannya terjatuh pada sepasang suami istri yang duduk berduaan di sofa. Sedang berciuman rupanya. Apa? Berciuman?

Ino langsung membekap mulutnya. Wajahnya seketika memanas menahan malu. Dia malu memergoki pasangan suami istri yang tengah mesra-mesraan sekarang. Namun, dia tetap melanjutkan mata-matanya tesebut. Kapan lagi ia bisa lihat Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke suaminya beradegan romantis begini? Kyaaa! So sweet.

Bahan bagus , untuk menggoda Sakura nanti. Hahaha. Pikir Ino menyeringai licik.

Sakura mematung saat mendengar cerita Ino tadi. Wajahnya serasa terbakar karena malu dan kesal pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia kepergok-ah bukan! Tapi Ino si kuncir kuda itu mengintip dia dan suaminya tengah berciu-ah sudahlah!

_What the hell?_

"_Gomen _ Sakura sayang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf hehempft-" Ino menahan tawanya waktu melihat Sakura yang blushing tidak karuan seperti saat ini.

"_BAKA_! Aku jadi ingin mencekikmu dan menghancurkan pesta pertunanganmu sekarang."

Wanita blonde itu segera merangkul sahabatnya yang sedang ingin menerkam dirinya tersebut. Ia terus melontarkan kata maaf dengan nada bicara manja. Membuat Sakura semakin gemas dengan si kuncir yang kurang ajar_. But_, ia tidak akan mungkin membantai sahabat baiknya ini, semarah apa pun Sakura pada Ino.

"Lain kali, ku tonjok kau sampai babak belur." Ancam Sakura kesal. Walau tidak sesebal tadi.

"_Yareyare_, kau memang baik Saku-_Honey_." Ucap Ino sembari menarik Sahabat karibnya ke dalam pelukan. Sakura langsung berontak dan melepaskan dekapan penuh misteri itu.

"Apalagi sekarang?" wanita beriris _emerald _ itu memicingkan matannya. Meneliti rahasia apa yang terkandung dalam senyum penuh arti dari Ino.

"Aku akan memaparkan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung selama ini."

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya dengan raut penasaran. Sementara Ino tersenyum manis dan mulai bercerita lagi.

"_Flashback_, saat aku dan Sai berhasil membawamu ke festival itu…"

Festival kembang api musim semi yang diadakan di aula kampus, begitu meriah. _University konohagakure_, penuh dengan kerumunan manusia yang bersuka cita menyambut musim panas, dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa spring. Musim panas, berarti akan ada libur panjang. Dan para mahasiswa semua fakultas berinisiatif membuat festival di kampus. Jadilah, malam ini.

Sakura, Ino, dan Sai juga ikut berbaur dalam kerumunan orang-orang di aula kampus. Ino menarik Sai menuju meja besar yang terhampar makanan-makanan penggugah selera. Sedangkan Sakura menghampiri stand kembang api. Saat sedang asik memilih-milih berbagai macam kembang api, seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Sasori!" Serunya kaget.

"Gomen mengejutkanmu, Sakura." Kata orang itu, sebut saja Sasori. Dari bicaranya, Sakura tau bahwa ia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa Sasori."

Dari jauh Ino melihat Sakura di stand kembang api. Bermaksud menghampirinya, tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Sakura bersama seseorang. Ino tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Sasori, alumni University Konohagakure fakultas ekonomi. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu dua orang tersebut. Lagipula, Ino lihat mereka sangat akrab seperti biasanya.

Saat hendak berbalik pergi, Ino mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal. Sakura?

"Hei Ino!"

Ino melempar senyum, dan mau tidak mau mendekati dua orang yang terlihat sangat serasi dari pandangannya. Dia bertegur sapa dengan mantan seniornya itu. Orangnya tampan dan ramah, lebih dewasa dibanding dulu ia masih jadi mahasiswa. Gadis berkuncir itu sempat menyukai senior r yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya dan Sakura tersebut. Namun, Sasori seperti tidak bisa ia gapai. Terlalu jauh. Kalau dengan Sakura, itu masih mungkin, karena Sasori adalah tetangga di apartemen wanita pink itu dulu. Di tambah, kedua keluarga mereka saling kenal. Ibu Sakura merupakan sahabat neneknya Sasori. Tapi tidak mungkin juga mereka menikah. Sakura sudah punya suami.

Mereka serasi. gunyam Ino sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Sakura, Sasori-senpai, aku mau menemui Sai dulu di sana," Kata Ino menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. "Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah, jaa."

Begitu Ino agak jauh dari mereka berdua, ia menengok ke belakangnya. Memandang Sakura dan Sasori yang berjalan menjauh dari stand kembang api sambil bergandengan tangan. Itu Manis. Namun, sedikit Salah.

"Aku terpaku melihat kalian berdua. Sai juga sependapat denganku. Kalian _couple _yang manis." Ucap Ino sambil menatap Sakura lembut.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara Ino! Aku ini sudah bersuami."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sering memergoki kau dan Sasori bersama, seperti perangko. Ketika festival saja kalian lengket terus, dua hari yang lalu juga, kau diantar jemput dia ke kampus. Sekarang diantar ke pertunanganku. Nanti. Apa. Lagi?" Papar Ino dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Soal antar jemput, _obaachan_-nya Sasori sering mengundangku ke rumahnya."

"Iya, untuk kemudian dilamar."

Ino tetap mempertahankan argumennya sembari manampilkan seringai jahilnya. Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu bersikukuh atas apa yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Sementara Sakura mengabaikan dan memandang jauh ke tempat duduknya semula. Di sana ada Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, dan Sasori yang tampak mengobrol santai. Dia juga bisa melihat Shikamaru menguap lebar dari sini, Naruto yang nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalannya, Sai selalu tersenyum, dan Sasori yang tenang disertai senyum ramah di wajah _baby face_-nya yang membuat kaum hawa tak berkedip melihatnya. Sakura juga menyukai senyum itu.

Ya. Aku suka senyumnya.

Mena-

Damn!

Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Makinya dalam diam.

"Heh Ino, kau itu terlalu berisik! Sai jadi tidak peduli kau di mana sekarang." Sakura menyindir Ino yang asik berbicara tanpa henti dari tadi.

"Biar saja, selama dia masih dalam jangkauan penglihatanku. Tidak masalah."

Yeah! Sedangkan aku tidak bisa melihat Suamiku di sini. Melihat Sasuke. Pikir Sakura sedih.

Suara _MC _ membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Pembawa acara tersebut menawarkan bagi para tamu undangan yang ingin menyumbang lagu. Sebagian besar tamu yang tertarik atas tawaran itu adalah kaum perempuan. Mereka berbondong-bondong mengambil nomor giliran menyanyi. Seperti bukan orang -orang elit saja.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau nikahi saja Sasori?" Sakura membelalak.

"Sinting!"

Ino berpura-pura cemberut.

"Oh my Sakura, aku kan hanya menyarankanmu untuk poliandri. Mau, tidak?"

"Tidak waras!" Bentak Sakura seraya memberikan _deathglare _ terbaiknya untuk Ino. Namun, Wanita tunangan Sai tersebut malah menatapnya dengan raut polos.

"Aku bingung saja. Sasori perhatian sekali padamu, padahal hanya teman lama. Kalau Sasuke jarang di dekatmu, tapi aku tidak tau persis seperti apa tuan Uchiha itu bersikap di hadapanmu. Aku jadi berpikir, sebenarnya siapa suamimu?" Tanya Ino hati-hati. Meskipun tersungging senyum di bibirnya, tetap kelihatan sedang cemas. Takut ucapannya salah, mungkin.

Mulai menyerap pertanyaan Ino tadi. Sakura jadi terbayang, dan bingung sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang di utarakan Ino ada benarnya, Sasori itu hampir selalu ada saat ia butuh seseorang. Sementara suaminya? Sasuke bukannya tidak perhatian. Dia merupakan pasangan yang baik bagi Sakura. Pria itu selalu ada di hatinya. Membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan aman. Walau tidak setiap waktu pria Uchiha itu berada di sisinya, tapi Sakura cukup mengerti tentang sang suami. Bagaimana sibuknya dia? Apalagi mertuanya sudah mempercayakan anak bungsunya itu yang tak lain suami Sakura, untuk mengelola perusahaannya yang terbilang besar.

Sasuke maupun Sasori adalah dua lelaki yang tak luput dari perjalanan hidupnya sekarang. Mereka sama-sama baik. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, Sasori lebih mendominasi hari-harinya dengan sesuatu yang baik. Lelaki itu selalu dekat dengannya. Seolah, jadi sandaran kedua.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, yang mana suamiku?"

Sakura kembali mengulangi pertanyaan Ino. Iris emeraldnya menatap sayu manik aquamarine milik sahabat karibnya itu.

Yang mana,

suamiku?

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Dia, Sakura."

Wanita blossoms tersebut mengikuti arah pandang Ino.

Astaga!

Dia...

.

.

.

"SASUKE!"

Teriak Sakura saat melihat suaminya di kursi tempatnya tadi. Ia tidak peduli dengan para tamu lain yang menatapnya heran atau merasa terganggu dengan suara lantangnya. _Don't care!_

.

.

.

Segera saja istri Uchiha bungsu itu melangkah menuju sang suami yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Sangat tampan. Rambut raven dan warna mata onyx-nya dapat membuat Sakura hanya memikirkan dia seorang, saat menatapnya. Menatap Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang pangeran super tampan yang baru saja ia ragukan kesetiaannya.

Ketulusannya.

.

_._

_._

Tapi hatinya menjawab

_Should believe him._

"Suamimu terlambat ke acaraku. Tapi dia datang untukmu." Kata Ino seraya berlalu dari tempat itu, dan menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Ya. Dia datang untukku. _Arigatou_."

_OWARI_

***oOo***

**:**

_Italic_, di luar bahasa Indonesia.

Aduh! maaf ya minna? Sasuke Cuma sedikit -banget- munculnya. Habisnya dia cuek, gak cocok kalau banyak bicara. Yang terpenting kan saya sudah selipin(? ) dia. Hehe…

Arigatou kepada teman-teman yang sudah mendukungku dari belakang untuk mempublish fic ini.

Ah! Ini fic pertama saya. Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan.

Jadi, saya butuh kritik, saran, dan review dari kalian semua. Flame? Jangan yang sadis, please! ^^"a

_RIVIEW?_


End file.
